The Straw that Broke the Camels Back or The Return of Anti Bug
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Adrien Yells at Chloe angering her, and later finds that Anti-Bug is out Terrorizing Paris and claiming to have defeated Ladybug. A Short Story that is complete.


I don't own any of these characters and they are as with pretty much every fan fiction ever, used without permission.

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir:**

 ** _The Straw that Broke the Camels Back or The Return of Anti Bug_**

"Honestly Chloe, we've known each other for a long time, and I knew you were a little stuck up, but you were never just a nasty person, but every time I see you in school, that's how you act. I keep expecting you to go back to being the nice but stuck up girl I've known, instead of this nasty façade, but now I honestly believe the nasty spirit is the real you, because I can't believe with the number of Akumatized people who have been created because of how you've treated them and gone after you, you would still keep up such a stupid and dangerous act. And now, you want me to date you? I would rather date someone like Marinette then someone like you." Adrien finished.

Alya stood there stunned, glad that Marinette had left earlier, since her best friend would probably have dropped dead from a heart attack at the words Adrien had just spoken, especially since he was using it as an attack on Chloe. Everyone knew that Chloe held the most hatred for Marinette out of everyone in the class, and with how she felt about Adrien, the comment was unintentionally cruel to her as well. Of course, no one else knew how the girl felt about him.

The attack worked too. Everyone could practically see the smoke coming from her ears as she clenched her first together. Ayla was waiting to see Chloe punch Adrien, but was a little disappointed when she didn't. Chloe just screamed, seething with anger and ran from the room, slamming the door hard enough to crack the glass window. She watched as Adrien turned away from the door and went back to his seat. His angry face was pretty sexy and she snapped a quick candid intending to send it to Marinette and letting her know how he'd somewhat defended her.

* * *

Hawkmoth felt a little drunk with the rage and hatred he felt coming from the girl. Never before had such emotions been so strong. Yes he would need to send one of his akuma to her. He smiled as he sent out his dark butterfly.

* * *

Adrien sat in his room, feeling a little guilty for his blow up at Chloe. It was true, he'd known her for years and the way she acted in school was so far from the way she acted when they were kids. He couldn't understand why she treated so many so badly, and poor Marinette. Sure she was a naïve ditzy girl, but she was one of the nicest girls he'd ever known. He liked her, but really he probably wouldn't actually want to date her either, if he was being truthful. She just wasn't as exciting as Ladybug and he still had hopes for enchanting and winning her over.

He turned on the TV and noticed there was an attack going on downtown. He smiled knowing he was about to see the love of his life, and then he saw a glimpse of the attacker's clothing, a black bodysuit with red spots. He cringed with the realization that Anti-Bug had returned and it was obviously his fault since he'd gone after Chloe so hard hours earlier.

"Claws out Plagg." He cried to begin his transformation.

* * *

Cat Noir had a couple of choices, he could wait near his home expecting Chloe would come after him, or he could go searching for her and increase his chance of running into Ladybug. Really the choice was easy, he wanted his Ladybug fix as soon as possible. He vaulted from rooftop to rooftop towards the downtown area as the sky began to darken. He noticed a few of Anti-Bug's victims. It looked like she was actually going after the people Ladybug had saved previously. On the plus side, it didn't appear as if she was doing any permanent damage to them. She was probably saving that for him, er, Adrien.

"Ah my Lady, I'm glad to see you." He smiled as he saw Ladybugs silhouette in the shadow of a chimney. She didn't reply right away, instead she pounced at him. **_Fool,_** he cried in his head. He was going after Anti-Bug, he shouldn't has assumed he'd seen Ladybug when she was hidden in shadows like that. Still, Chloe wasn't much of a fighter, or hadn't been. Cat Noir found himself having a great deal of difficulty with her attacks on him. Maybe she had learned a few things with the constant attacks from Akumatizd people, she'd obviously been studying some sort of fighting skill.

Finally Cat Noir found himself flat on his back on the roof of a condemned building. Anti-Bug landed on top of him, knocking the air from his lungs before she slipped her knees to the side trapping his arms as she straddled him. She leaned over him as if she was about to kiss him, and then smiled.

"Join me Cat Noir, and you can be my little pet kitty cat." She whispered sensually. A chill went up his spine as well as a tingle a little lower on his body. "I can even get you a cute collar with poke-a-dots so everyone knows you belong to me.

"I am sorry my lady." He huffed out still trying to full regain his ability to breath. "My heart and myself only belong to the Real Ladybug." He managed a full breath.

"The real Ladybug is nothing." She cried in anger. "She only thinks of you as a bumbling excuse for comic relief. You are nothing to her, after all, everyone knows her heart belongs to another." Anti-Bug taunted. **_That's hurtful,_** Cat Noir thought to himself. **_Who is Ladybug in love with?_** He wondered a moment later. "Me, I'm willing to take care of you. Sure, I'll probably keep you in a cage at the foot of my bed until I want to play with you, but it's better treatment then that worthless little girl would give you."

"I must apologize, but still Ladybug is the woman I love." He stated. He felt her shift a little and he moved his arm a bit. The Akuma was in her mask last time, so he would go for that. **_Where was the real Ladybug at? She needs to change the butterfly back._**

"Well, then it's my pleasure to let you know, I've already gotten rid of her." She cried in joy. Cat Noir felt his blood boil.

"Cataclysm" He yelled as he pulled his arm out and went for her mask, his anger powering him, however she was ready for him. She grabbed his wrist and slammed it into the roof next to him, before leaping from him. Before he could react, the roof collapsed beneath him and he felt through.

"We'll have to continue this a little later." She yelled. "I have bigger fish to fry, or in this case, goodies to bake."

* * *

"That damn woman, first she makes me donate to her foundation just to talk to her about doing business in her country, then she calls me when I'm busy. I don't need such distractions. I hope she loses her next election attempt, greedy, corrupt bitch." Hawkmoth grumbled as he transformed. He froze. Anti-Bug was fighting Cat Noir, expected of course, but she had also gotten her hands on Ladybugs Miraculous. While he'd been gone, she'd somehow defeated Ladybug.

"Perhaps I micro manage my minions too much if my newest one was able to win without my help."

* * *

"Owwwww." Adrien groaned as he opened his eyes. The sky had completely darkened above him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in so much pain. He moved a little. It didn't feel like anything was actually broken. A chime played a couple times before he realized his phone was ringing.

"Hello." He managed.

"Adrien, are you okay, you sound terrible." It was Ayla.

"Yes, well, not entirely. I think I pulled something, um working out." He remarked. He didn't even believe it the way he said it.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you're okay. Look, I've been calling everyone. Neither her parents or I have heard from Marinette in hours and with Anti-Bug running around, I'm worried about her." She spoke quickly. Adrien frowned.

"Oh, no." He said. "You think Marinette is in trouble for what I said to Chloe?" He asked.

"A little yes." She remarked. He felt like he was really batting a thousand today. "It's really freaking me out. I haven't seen Ladybug or Cat Noir either. Please Adrien, if you hear from her, let me know."

"I will, don't worry." He said and she hung up. Now he was really worried. If anything happened to Marinette it would be his fault. He rolled over and noticed he was holding on to something. It was Anti-Bug's purse. He opened it up and stared inside. Plagg worked his way over slowly, stomach grumbling.

"Please tell me that holds some camembert." He commented as he looked inside to see a red and black Kwami and a pair of earrings. "Oh, it's just Tikki." He commented and then looked at Adrien, then back to Tikki, then up to Adrien, then Tikki, and once more to Adrien. "That's not a good thing is it?"

"Oh shit." He gasped.

* * *

Cat Noir was glad he started to keep little packets of Plagg's favorite cheese in his personal mini fridge at home, since it meant he could grab one before running out for when his time, ran out. He'd transformed back as quickly as he could and headed towards the bakery where Marinette lived. When he'd fought Anti-Bug, her last comment must have been to let him know whom she was going after next. Problem was, if Ayla had already called about a missing Marinette, then he was probably already too late.

He could see her parent's pacing in the store. Marinette's mother on the phone, her father was getting his coat on. Cat Noir felt like he really screwed up big time. When he saw Anti-Bug, he thought for sure Chloe would go after him, he never expected her rage would send her after someone else. **_Why does Chloe hate Marinette so much anyway?_** **_Better question, where would she go if she had Marinette? She would either go back to the school, or her own home,_** he guessed. Probably back home. That's where she would have the most amount of privacy.

Cat Noir headed that way as quickly as he could. He would save the girl, stop Anti-Bug, and then he would do everything he could to help Chloe became a decent human being, to avoid these kind of things happening again. Once he made it to her building he looked through her window from the building across from it. He could see Chloe in her room, dressed in her Ladybug costume, minus the mask. It appeared as if she were practicing some form of Martial Arts while using her Ladybug inspired YoYo. That explained why she could fight so well. She really had been training. The problem was, he didn't see Marinette anywhere. He jumped down the balcony and froze when he heard a voice.

"Chloé Bourgeois you have failed this city." He looked over and saw that Anti-Bug had managed to break in. He rubbed his eyes looking at the pair of them.

"What, who are you?" Chloe asked as Anti-Bug stalked over to her. A moment later her yoyo was flying out at the costumed student. Chloe for her part, only panicked a moment before she used her own yoyo to deflect the incoming attack. Cat Noir forced his way through the balcony door just as Anti-Bug kicked Chloe knocking her to the ground. Before Anti-Bug could hit with another attack, Cat Noir jumped in front and blocked with his staff.

"Oh, kitty cat, did you decide to become my pet after all?" She asked with a come hither smile.

"Chloe, if this isn't you, who did you piss off this time?" He yelled as he blocked another attack.

"I didn't piss anyone..." She paused remembering the words that Adrien had said to her hours ago. Obviously it wasn't him, although she certainly pissed him off, no, the only other person she'd done anything to was. . . "Marinette, it has to be Marinette." She stated.

"What, no way?" He questioned, distracted a moment as he considered the least likely person to be Anti-Bug. That was all it took, the next moment, he found himself flying at a wall, without enough time to recover. He hit it hard. Anti-Bug stalked over to him.

"Lucky Charm." She cried and tossed her yoyo up. It came down in the form of a sword. Chloe stared at Anti-Bug, and panicked. Cat Noir was about to be killed because of her and her hatred of Marinette. Sure the girl annoyed her to no end, especially since it was so obvious they had a thing for the same boy. She frowned. She knew there had to be more to it than just that. Her hatred was far more deep-seated than a simple boy. The annoying girl was like the polar opposite of her. Still Chloe felt she needed to do something, and she knew what it needed to be,

"Marinette." Chloe called as she walked over to Anti-Bug. At being called that name the villain stopped and slowly turned. Chloe walked right up to her, and slightly pushed the sword aside. "Marinette, I'm sorry." She stated. Anti-Bugs eyes went wide with shock. "I should never have treated you like that." She added as she took Anti-Bugs face in her hands. Chloe had no idea what possessed her to do it, but she pulled Anti-Bug's face to her and pressed her lips with a kiss. Anti-bug seemed to be frozen at that moment.

"I've fantasized about this." Cat Noir whispered to himself, afraid to stop the moment and wishing he had his phone recording it for later use. It was Anti-Bug and Ladybug kissing in front of him, sort of. Then stranger still, Anti-Bug dropped the sword and wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling her into the kiss. Stranger still, the Anti-Bug costume started to slowly dissemble itself revealing Marinette. Better yet, he could now see what he couldn't before. She was wearing the black leather wristband, she had tried to give him earlier that day, the one Chloe had taken and cut in half with a pair of shears. It had blended in with the mostly black costume so well, that with his fixation on her mask earlier, he failed to see.

"Cataclysm." He whispered as he pounced over to her and touched the band causing it to disintegrate. He watched as the Akuma flew up and away. Then he noticed something else. Marinette wasn't wearing her earrings. He didn't know why that suddenly occurred to him, until he remembered how Anti-Bug fought. For Chloe it would have been impressive, but for Ladybug, it would have been normal, yet be it, a little more violent. As the girls pulled from each other, Cat Noir slipped the disappearing Anti-Bug Purse inside Marinette's own.

"Um, ah, ahhhh!" Marinette commented as she stared into Chloe's eyes. Chloe for her part, also seemed a little freaked out.

"Nothing happened!" Chloe screamed. "It's all your imagination!"

"Not to interrupt such lovely ladies as yourselves, but I must go and find Ladybug so she can depower that Akuma." Cat Noir stated. "Please take care of her, if she needs some help." He requested of Chloe.

* * *

"Three transformations in one night. This is exhausting." Cat Noir complained. Plagg was annoyed as well. He had to give his Kwami a double helping of cheese to get him to even consider another time.

"Cat Noir." Ladybug called from nearby. "Where is the Akuma?" She asked. He pointed to where it was resting an a TV antenna. He had been worried he was wrong about who she was when he left her the miraculous, but this confirmed it. He watched as she captured and depowered the butterfly. A moment later he saw the flash that would fix those things destroyed in the fights.

"So um, I have something I need to say to you." She stated flustered." I have to be honest with you about what happened with Anti-Bug." Cat Noir froze, realizing she was about to confess to him. She was going to reveal herself. He spoke up quickly.

"It's okay, no need to be embarrassed. She beat you." He shrugged. "That's why there are two of us, in case one of us gets defeated." He added with a smile. "And it was my pleasure to avenge you." He gave her his most annoyingly charming smile. She looked at him confused.

"Believe it or not, it was Chloé Bourgeois who saved the day. It turns out that girl Marientte, who helped us with the Evillustrator was the one possessed this time. It only took an apology to stop her." He added. "I'm just glad to see you've recovered from her attack. I was worried when Anti-bug said she'd defeated you and I couldn't find you anywhere." He watched as Ladybug's mouth opened and closed. He could tell she was debating what to say next. He hoped she would take the opportunity he was giving her to not confess to him. If she did, he would feel he needed to share his identity, and he wasn't ready for that.

* * *

Class was different. Chloe was being nice to everyone, even or maybe more so, Marinette. To add to the strangeness, he noticed both girls blushing whenever their eyes would meet. The kiss might have broken the spell, but it seemed like it broke the girls a little too. Honestly, if that caused Chloe to act like the girl he'd been friends with before school, it was worth the awkward moments.

"Now that I know who she is, I can't not see it. In fact, I can't believe I never realized it before." He whispered to Plagg who was eating another hunk of cheese, as Adrien was still paying the Kwami off for that third transformation.

"That's because it's part of the magic." Plagg stated. Adrien looked confused. "I don't understand how it works exactly, but it makes people not notice the obvious." the Kwami explained. "It's why even though both of you see each other constantly in and out of uniform, you never make the connection, at least until it can't be unnoticed, you know." Plagg finished off the hunk of cheese. Adrien frowned a little then smiled.

"At least now that I know who she is, it should be really simple to figure out who she's in love with right?" He whispered excitedly. "Then maybe I can make Ladybug mine."

"Not notice the oblivious." Plagg mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Notes:

This is my first and likely last Ladybug Fanfic. I enjoy the series a lot, but don't generally feel inspired to write anything. This one, was inspired by the Christmas Special though, and I'm hoping they release a dubbed version of it. I believe Christina Vee can sing, so it should be possible.

Love to hear you comments, especially when/if you figured out who Anti-Bug was before it became obvious it wasn't Chloe.


End file.
